Falling
by loves-Boy-Slash
Summary: Christian Is found by his love Chris Jericho knocked out on the floor What will happen now when the man begins stalking them wanting to destory what he himself can't ever have again, Chris Jericho...
1. chapter

_**Chris Knocks on the locker room door when He hears a loud noise coming from inside the room Chris Knocks harder and yells to Christian " Are you alright in there " When Chris doesn't hear Christian respond He opens the door and what he See's is a motionless Christian lying on the tiled shower floor **_

_**Chris rushes over to his friend and checks his pulse when it seems like he was still at-least breathing Chris runs over and yells out the door for some help " Please someone call 911, We got someone hurt in here " Chris then runs back to his friend who was still lying passed out on the floor " Christian man Wake up ! What happened " Chris whispers **_

_**Chris cradles Christian's head " You gotta wake up, please wake up "**_

**_when Christian slowly regains _Consciousness**

**Chris hugs him " Are you alright man , What happened " Christian sits up though he was groggy He seemed to be alright now Thought Chris who had been worried sick each minute that passed when christian wasn't awake But now He was and Chris could finally take a breath **

**" I ... " Christian began but was just to confused and tired to even speak  
**

**The EMT Came through the door at that moment And began rushing Chris away to the front of the room**

**Chris sat down on the sofa and watched as they looked over christian and asked him questions**

**Chris was biting his finger nails which made him think of a time ago when he had just started dating Christian**

~ Chris was biting his finger nails waiting for Christian to get ready to go over to his family's house for dinner it would be their first family get to - together since they began dating and Chris was a nervous wreck hoping that Christian's parents would like him and all the thoughts going around his head on how this could turn out

It could turn out to be great ! They could love him or they could hate him Pretty simple really but for Chris it was the most important thing at the time He didn't want Christian's parents to not like him He wanted them all to get along Even maybe having his family come over for supper with Christian's family that would be great

Thinks Chris who know had started biting another finger nail since he had chewed the other down

" Are those fingers nails good tasting " Christian asks with a laugh

Chris didn't say anything mainly cause he couldn't

Christian comes along side Chris and wraps his arms around him

" Will you stop biting your nails and talk to me " says Christian

Chris stops biting his nails and looks up at Christian

Christian goes to kiss Chris but all of a sudden He kisses Chris's hand instead of the lips he was graving

Christian grunts in aggravetion and places his hands around Chris's arms and forces them to Chris's side

" Stop biting your nails " Christian demands

Christian smiles softly and with a gentle loving voice tells Chris " My parents are gonna love you , Just like I love you " And then their lips touch

" You taste much better then finger nails " Chris says with a laugh ~

**Chris's daydreaming of days gone by was interrupted by christian Coming over and nudging him on the shoulder**

**" Huh Oh You feel better "**

**" YEA "**

**" Your not going to the hospital "**

**" Nah I don't need to "**

**" Well I think you do You were knocked out , What happened anyways "**

**" I'm fine now I've been knocked out plenty of times and it's no big deal And as for what happened I tripped and fell , the floor was wet so Don't go worrying now I'm fine ! "**

**Chris grunts and grabs christian's arm**

**" Let's go home huh "**

**" Yeah , Lets "**

**When Chris and christian** **is alone and away from gazing eyes Chris hugs christian tightly and Brings his hands to Christian's face " I was so worried Don't ever do that again huh "**

**" I won't "**

**Chris takes his hand and slowly rubs Christian's face Til Christian pulls Chris's hand away and forcefully attacks Chris's mouth**

**Through short breaths and between kisses Chris whispers in Christian's ear " I love You "**

**" I love you too "**

**And they stay there for a few minutes til Chris starts the car and they head home where they can do more then just kiss .**

**Authors note: Please leave a review so I know how I did **


	2. Letter in the mailbox

A big big thank you ! to HBKloverHBK for the review on this story :) Now with that said on with the drama lol :)

Chris Gets up early the next morning after the scary moment that had came yesterday , Christian Lying on the floor not moving frighted Chris to his gore and He was just so grateful for it too have ended as well as it did.

Chris walks out into the cold crisp morning and tugs at his coat wrapping it around himself more before going to the car and wiping snow off his car window not knowing why since he wasn't going anywhere any time soon but He did it anyways

He goes and walks to his mail box and grabs the little bit of mail inside , He flips the box lid back shut and skims through the small pile of mail

Junk mail , for Christian , More junk mail , For me ( Gotta go to the dentist ) Chris makes a mental note of it and goes skimming back through the mail Another piece of mail for Christian , Fan mail ( How do they keep getting are address ) And Chris gets down to the last piece of mail A large Envelope with Christian scrolled in large print with a big black marker

" Huh " Chris goes inside placing the mail on the Kitchen table while tugging his jacket off and hanging it on the chair

Chris goes and gets some coffee and places the coffee mug along side the mail He then takes a seat and grabs the strange mail that he had received Though it was addressed to Christian , Chris couldn't help but to see what this envelope had inside it , Chris was always nosy and this was no different

Chris takes his thumb along side the edge of the mail and slowly rips it open

He places his hand inside going to grab what ever was inside it but there was nothing to grab

" What the hell , Who just mails a empty Envelope " Chris stats in confusion

Chris taps his hand on top the table in frustration when Christian comes around the corner and surprises Chris with a sneak attack

Chris gets smacked on the lips by Christian's mouth

" What are you doing " Christian asks once he had his mouth back from Chris's

" Nothing I just got the mail , You got one strange piece of mail , I opened it I hope you don't mind " Chris says with a lopsided smile and puppy dog eyes Hoping christian wouldn't be too mad at him

" Oh How can I be mad at that face " Christian says and grabs Chris by the chin and moves his head from side to side

Chris laughs and pushes Christian's hands away gently

" So what was in it , A love note " Christian says with a laugh and Goes to lean over the mail

" Well that's the strange part about it , There was nothing in it " Chris says

" Nothing in it, What ! " Christian says as confused as Chris was about it " Who the hell sends a empty envelope "

" That's what I said " stated Chris

Christian picks up the empty envelope and tips it up and down in his hands " Weird " Says christian and he goes over to the trash-can and dumps it in

Christian goes back over to Chris and tugs at Chris's shirt sleeve " How about we Finish what We started last night huh " Christian whispers with a seductive grin

Chris looks up at Christian seeing the lust in his eyes he Runs upstairs yelling after christian to come get him if he wanted any

While Christian ran up after Chris they had left the mysterious blank envelope in the trash and out of mind But all too soon they will find out that ignoring the envelope was a very bad decision one that could cost them each others lives

Cause though the envelope seemed blank If they had looked further say ripping open the whole envelope they would have discovered a note that had been written on the inside of the package

Knowing all to well that No-one would think of that The man who sent the letter found it very amusing when he saw that he was right and thinking to himself that this is gonna be too easy

He may need to give them a helping hand the man thinks while smiling and watching from a far Chris and Christian kissing from inside their bedroom window the man laughs a evil Non remorseful grin when imaging what is to come and they have no idea

Authors Note: I Know I said this was gonna be only a one shot but I got a review which I thought I wouldn't get so I decided to make this a suspense , Mystery full length story

Who and why is he Stalking Chris and Christian and what will he do next ?

Please review if you read :) Feedback is always great and it keeps me going

I'll update soon Probabely tomorrow Who knows I'll also Explain what Happened to christain in the locker room from the first chapter in later chap so please Keep reading

Sorry for any bad grammer, Misspelling or anythng else you may see that isn't right I've got no beta so.....


	3. Meant to be together

Once again thanks for the reviews :)

Chris wakes up and lays there taking in the sight of a very peaceful sleeping christian

How can a man look so much like a angel when he sleeps

I don't know but Christian surely does Thinks Chris while smiling at how much love was between the two and how there was a time that they thought it best to go their separate ways since they seemed to fight about any little thing all the time but they stayed cause though they tried to leave each other neither of them could

Chris felt miserable not being with christian at that time he still could remember the feeling of seeing christian walk away could still hear the words that he longed NEVER ! to hear but it must have been wrong they must have meant to be together since now five years later here they are in their house in their bed together and they love each other more then they probably ever have

The past

**Five years earlier**

**Chris was in the gym working out listening to his mp3 player when he noticed Christian pacing back and fourth in the entrance way of the door**

**Chris stops what he was doing and gets off the exercise machine , grabs a towel and wipes his face He walks over to christian with a smile he takes out his ear plugs and stands near christian**

**" Hey , you came here to watch me sweat huh " Chris jokes**

**christian has a half smile on his face**

**" Whats wrong " Chris asks knowing that christian never half smiles about anything**

**Christian stands there staring down at the ground when he blurts out " I think we need some time away from each other , I want to separate "**

**Chris stands there in shock he thought their relationship was great , he thought it was the best one he had ever had , He thought that christian was happy with him loved him Chris surely did love him with all his heart , He thought christian felt the same but here in this moment with the words christian just said ringing back in his ears it seemed that he was wrong and that christian didn't feel the same way as he did**

**" I'm sorry " Christian says and walks out into the hallway**

**Chris still not moving standing still like if he moved he would just fall like a collapsing building watched christian walk away and disappears around the corner and at that time Chris felt alone , heartbroken like he didn't have a heart yes His heart had been torn out of his chest this day and he felt like crawling to his room and just lay there and die**

**How could he have been so wrong**

**After a few weeks Chris tryed as hard as he could to stay in his home as much as possible he didn't want to see anyone**

**he didn't want to talk to anyone esp running into christian he didn't want that to happen**

**he couldn't stand it he'd probably break down and cry, beg for christian to take him back**

**he'd do anything to be with him even change if that was what would keep them together**

**And while Chris was lying in bed late at night it was around 11:30 he was watching a very boring movie when the phone rang Chris picked it up not cause he wanted to talk cause he defiantly did not want to but it did give him a reason to ignore the stupid movie on t.v. so He said hello**

**when the worst fear he had imaged in the last few weeks was for christian to call and here it was coming true Chris felt like just hanging up he felt all of sudden angry this guy wanted us to separate he put me through hell and now he is calling me**

**" What do you want " Chris said bitterly**

**" I ..... " Christian didn't know how to say that he had been wrong and he had been miserable since their break-up**

**Chris sits there impatiently tapping his fingers**

**" I was wrong I'm so sorry if you don't want to be with me again I'll understand " Christian says**

**" What " Chris whispers he never thought christian would call wanted to come back he thought christian was off having a good ole time dating, living it up and here he was saying he was wrong and wanted to come back Chris smiled**

**" Yes yes yes yes " Chris says ever so excited with each word**

**" I'll come over in a few minutes " Christian says while searching for his jacket and car keys**

**" Okay , Can't wait to see you " Chris says in a whisper**

**That night they talked about their time apart they both felt miserable not being together and they talked about just anything they could think of they talked til the morning til they both were too tired to stay awake when they fell asleep in each others arms it seemed that they were meant to be**

Chris smiled remembering that time

he thought at that time that that would be the worst time of his life but now looking back he thought it was one of the best

their time apart made them even more closer once they got back together then before

Chris leans over christian and kisses him

Christian wakes up with the most beautiful face in the world staring down at him looking into his eyes and he felt like he was in heaven but their heaven would soon turn into a nightmare , into hell

The man waited smoking a cigarette outside the house he slipped another envelope into Chris and Christian's mailbox but this time it did have something inside all he had to do was wait He loved these little games but soon He'd have to take action

The man throws the cigarette down and spits into the air , he walks down the street to a black van he pulls his Hood all the way down and climbs inside the van , He grabs a bag of chips and takes one out he eats some and then throws the chip bag down on the passenger seat he then starts the car and begins driving

Chris and christian sit down getting ready to watch a movie when they hear a knock at the door Chris gets up and heads over to answer the door

Chris opens it and sees his parents

" Hey , what are yall doing here " Chris asks

" Christian called us and invited is over " His parents said

" Oh okay " says Chris

Christian comes around the corner and notices Chris's parents

" Hey" christian says

The all sit down to watch the movie luckily Chris didn't put on the movie he was wanted to watch since that wouldn't be the type of movie he wanted to watch with his parents


	4. parents visit

Thanks once again for the reviews :)

Chris Sits down and waits for his parents to take a seat

" So how are things going " His mom asks

" Its going fine , how about you two everything alright with yall " Chris asks

" Oh yes , Your father is getting much better sleep now " His mother said

" Oh, that's good " says Chris

" Everyone ready to watch the movie " Christian asks

" Yeah " Chris's mother says

" Yea " says Chris's dad

" Yea whatever " Chris says now all of a sudden feeling down and wishing that his parents would just go home

Christian looks at Chris with a look Chris likes to refer it as the whats your problem look

Christian stays looking at Chris for a few seconds then goes back to putting on the movie

Once he pops it into the DVD player he gets up and walks into the kitchen

" Can you come in here and help me with dinner Chris " Christian yells while walking over to the stove

" Be right back k " Chris says to his parents and he gets up and takes a breath while heading to the kitchen

"whats your problem huh " Christian says even before Chris gets close to hearing range

" What " chris says

" Whats your problem , Are you mad that I invited your parents " asks christian

" Well Not really , Just I planned today for just the two of us " Chris says

" I'm sorry do you want me to tell them to go home , I just thought you'd like to see them " Christian says

" Its okay I'm just in one of my moods its alright , it was a very nice thing to do thank you " says Chris

" Okay well Your welcome and I

Hey ! Are you gonna start the movie or not " Chris's dad yells from the living room

" alright I'll be there in a minute , gotta go

" Hey " Christian says stoping chris from taking another step

" Yea

I promise we'll have a little one on one time later k "

Chris smiles and walks back to the living room where his parents were waiting

He presses the play button on the DVD remote and goes back in the kitchen to help christian

" You need help " Asks Chris

" Yea Take this to the table for me please " Christian says

" Sure " Chris says and takes the plate and puts it onto the dinner table

once done with the dinner and setting the table Chris and christian goes back to the sitting room and sits down to watch the rest of the movie

When the end credits begin to roll Chris gets up and cuts the DVD player off leaving the DVD inside the player and goes to take a seat at the dinner table

At the table they had Roast chicken , dirty rice, peas , french style string beans , rolls and sweet tea to drink

" This looks like it took all day " Chris's mom says

" Nah it didn't , I hope you like " Christian says

" I'm sure we'll love it if it taste as good as it looks " Chris's dad says

" He's really a great cook mom & dad I think he could be a chef if he wasn't a wrestler that's how good he is At less that's what I tell him all the time and I believe it too " Chris says while smiling

Christian trys to hide his blushing face when a knock interrups their family dinner

Chris wipes his mouth with a napkin and says who could that be and goes to see

Chris gets to the door and opens it already he knew who it was from the voice being heard through the door

Who could that be at the door Huh ?

Will update tomorrow :)


	5. Explosive night

Thanks for the reviews I've been getting

please leave a review :)

Chris opens the door and Adam ( Edge ) and Randy stand there smiling , Waiting for Chris to invite them in Chris rolls his eyes becoming even more moody as the day goes on " Now what are yall doing here " Says Chris " Gees Wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning " Randy asks " NO ! " Chris snaps back

Chris opens the door wider and steps aside for randy and Adam to come inside Adam takes his gloves off and sets his coat on the coat rack while randy gets out a bottle of wine from his coat pocket and places it up in the air to show Chris

"It's a really good year " Randy says with a smile

" Um .. " Chris says not at all interested

Randy gives it to Adam while he goes to take his coat and gloves off as-well

" Please take your shoes off before entering the house any more k" Chris asks a little more nicely

" Of course " Adam says in a funny child like voice

Randy stares at Adam doing the child voice and cracks up laughing He then turns his head over to look at Chris but Chris wasn't amused one bit

Randy stops smiling and goes to find where christian was

Adam follows him whispering in Randy's ear " Moody much " Randy looks back and glances at Chris then snickers

Chris stares Angry and aggravated How many more people would he have to act like he wanting them here, When was it just gonna be the two of them so he could start at the day he wanted , Nothing as been as he planned

He planned to wake up , fix breakfast, Eat bf, Clean a little , Then fool around til Christian fully woke up since he was always the last to be awake and man if he wasn't a grumpy grump when he first wakes Chris thought with a smirk on his face He thought they were gonna get a shower together fool around some more and then watch a little movie something not too long which really it wouldn't have mattered anyways since they wouldn't have been watching it for long After that get another shower, fool around again and then fix something for dinner and eat it in bed with candles lit and fool around a 5th time til they both fell asleep from pure tiredness BUt Of course it was all wrong from what he wanted

Instead he had a night with his parents and now Randy and Adam " This is the worst night ever ! " Chris whispers

Chris stares into the dining room to see what everyone was up too He shakes his head when he notices Adam sitting eating with Randy off looking at their movie collection ( Not your every day movie collection ether) All with Chris's parents there too looking over his shoulder Oh god Thinks Chris and he grabs his pack of cigarettes and his coat and walks out the door to smoke out on the porch away from everyone , Today just wasn't his day

Chris stands there lighting the cigarette and decides to check the mail while he was out here so he walks over to the mailbox and grabs the mail with one hand when Christian comes out and stands on the porch yelling for Chris to get inside now !

Chris rolls his eyes and was getting ready to run inside to see what was going on when Christian yells once again in a panic SO Chris just drops the mail leaving it on the pavement along side the mail box and rushes inside

once Chris gets inside he runs in to the dining room area when Chris sees that Christian had brought out the photo album and saw that they all were looking at a young baby Chris about 3 naked in the bath tub He rolls his eyes and curses " You had me scared and worried out of my wits and this " Chris says while holding his hand over to the photo album " Was all that you wanted me for , To see some stupid fucking photo " Chris yells out and everyone stares at the sudden and strange outburst

When all of a sudden something other then Chris's yelling had their attention A loud bang came from outside Chris Turns around and looks out the door , He notices neighbors and passer byers where standing around their yard so Chris steps out on the porch along with everyone else and sees just what made that exploding sound

Their mail box had been blown up Chris stands there stunned Christian goes over to the area and sees that inside one of the envelopes contained a explosive Advice

Christian stares up at Chris and runs over to him and hugs him with all the strength he had

Everyone else was just silent not knowing what to say or do

After a few minutes of just staring out on to the broken pieces of the mail box Everyone some how makes their way back into the house but this time it was a eerie silence that fell upon the home

After a hour to just calm down Chris's parents hug Chris and say good night to christian and head home

Adam and Randy stay for another 3o minutes more and then say goodnight and head home themselves

Chris and christian leave the dirty dishes for tomorrow and head to bed Chris Holds on to christian and christian lays soft gentle kisses to Chris's forehead

The realization that If christian hadn't called Chris at that moment that he did then Chris would have ether had gotten blown up with the mail box or he would've brought it inside and then they all could've been in danger of getting hurt

Chris sheds a tear and christian brings his arms around Chris's cold body and holds him tight til there was just warmth and a sleepy fog over their moods

Chris and christian fall asleep.

In the morning they'd have to call the police hoping just hoping that this wasn't what it seemed like.

Will update as soon as I can :)


	6. freezing cold

Thanks for the reviews again :)

Christian wakes up and slowly gets out of bed

He pops his head into the bathroom and yells for Chris to keep the water hot since he'd been in there in a minute

Christian grabs some dirty clothes from off the floor and the bed sheets and takes them to the laundry room

Christian drops the clothes where he stands and turns on the washer then he strips down and throws his clothes that he had been wearing into the washer along with the other pile of dirty laundry

Christian then walks back into the bathroom and jokes with Chris that he better not have used all the hot water or he'll be in some big trouble once he gets in there

Christian swings the shower curtain back to step in the shower when he looks down and sees Chris sitting down in the shower rocking back and forth freezing cold water falling on his cold body

Christian hurries and cuts off the water and rushes to his love

" Chris " Christian whispers and he cradles Chris's head while grabbing a towel " I'll be right back you stay right here you hear " Christian demands and he then runs over to the laundry room and throws the towel into the dryer to get hot He stands there pacing back and forth every so often looking into the bedroom hall way

When the towel is hot enough Christian runs back to Chris and grabs his arm gently , lifting him up and out of the shower and pulls the towel around him wrapping him up in it

" What were you thinking Chris " Christian says

Chris looks down at the ground and begins to get misty eyed

" I .... Just ... Wanted.... I don't know why I did it .... Don't Please don't leave me " Chris stutters his lips quivering and shaking

" Oh Chris I'll never leave you Never ! , You hear me never " Christian says into Chris's ear while holding him

" Look I'm gonna go turn on the heat , your freezing , How long where you in there for " Christian says

" I .... don't know ... A few minutes " Chris stutters again

Christian runs and turns on the heat and then while running back into the bedroom He hears the door bell ring Christian curses under his breath and runs to answer the door but not before telling Chris that he'd be there in a few that someone was at the door

Christian gets to the door and sees a very worried looking steph

" Steph , What are you doing here " Christian asks confused

" Chris called me I was busy so He talked to Hunter , Hunter told me that he sounded really down kept talking about it was his fault and how you'd be better with out Him , all this crazy stuff I was worried so here I am " Steph explains

" Oh " Christian says in shock of how he didn't know about any of these things , How could he just sleep through something like this His love trying to No! He wasn't he wouldn't I'm not gonna think about it no! that's not what he was doing he's just taking whats happen a little to hard that's all

Steph stands in the cold tamping her finger nails on the door

" Are you invited me to come in or I'm I gonna have to stand out here all day " Steph says

" Oh yea Sorry come in " Christian says

" Look I gotta go check on Chris If you could just stay in here for a few while I tell him your here " Christian asks

Steph nods her head and christian goes back to Chris

" Hey sorry I took so long babe Steph came here to see you , She's in the living room " Christian says while walking into their bedroom

" Chris "


	7. Hurting

Thanks for the reviews and here we go off on another tailspin LOL :)

" Chris " Christian says when he doesn't see chris where he left him

Christian calls for steph to come here and christian goes looking around the room

" Chris " christian calls out again

" Chris damn it ! , your scaring me here, Tell me where you are, Chris ! " Christian begins to bite his lower lip and he bumps into steph

" Why are you so frantic for " Steph says

" Chris , Sorry steph didn't see ya, Chris isn't sitting down on the bed I left him sitting down on the bed and He ain't here " Christian explains

" Did you check the bathroom " Steph suggests and goes to knock on the now closed bathroom door

" Oh no , I guess I get dumb when I'm worried Ha-ha " Christian says with a nervous laugh

Steph rolls her eyes and continues to knock on the door softly

" Chris if you're in there say something please " Steph says

" I'm ...... In ...here " Chris whispers through sniffels from crying so much

Christian runs to the door and goes to open it but it was locked from the inside

Steph nearly got run down from christian rushing to the door She places her hand on Christian's shoulder when he lays his head down on the door after realizing that the door was locked

" Chris please open the door " Stpeh says still trying to comfort christian

" No .. Just go away ! " Chris yells

" Chris damn it open the fucking door , What's your problem huh Open the door " Christian Yells back

A sudden glass breaking sound comes from inside the bathroom

Christian kicks his foot on the door slamming his fist down on it letting out all his frustration out on the door

Steph gasps after hearing the breaking glass

Christian yells for Chris to open the door Now ! or he was gonna kick it down

Christian stands there letting Chris decide when after a minute the door slowly opens and Chris stands in the doorway boxers back on but blood gushing from his arm

" Chris " Christian says while hugging him

Steph runs to get a towel to put on Chris's arm

" Here put pressure on your arm Chris " Steph says while handing the towel to him

Chris looks at christian tears falling down his face and says three simple words that broke Christians heart to hear coming out of his Love's mouth

" I'm so sorry " Christian says while rushing back into the bathroom

"Chris ! " Christian yells trying to run after Chris smashing his hand in the process when the door was slammed shut

Christian grabs his hurt hand, cursing , Why are you doing this christian thinks He just doesn't understand what's going on with Chris

" Steph call the police , call someone , I don't know what else to do " Christian says drained from this emotional roller-coaster day

" Chris You may think your only hurting yourself but your hurting me too " Christian speaks softly hoping that Chris would come to his senses

Chris sits down on the floor that was covered with shards of glass , glass from the mirror that he smashed cutting his arm all to bits the pain hurt like hell but soon he wouldn't feel anything , the empty bottle of pain killers lying on the floor beside him Chris hears Christian talking , He can hear the pain in his lover's voice but Chris couldn't stop himself he didn't want this freak to hurt christian but he was to scared to face the psycho

too afraid to let christian down

Steph dials 911 saying that they might have a suicide on their hands " My friend he's acting really strange he's already hurt his self and now he's locked himself in the bathroom you gotta get here quick " Steph pleads them while trying to hold back the tears that were beginning to fall from her eyes

Christian waits no little time to try to break down the door but his efforts get him nowhere just a hurt shoulder

" Damn it Chris ! What's wrong just tell me Talk to me Chris please Just talk to me Tell me what's wrong " Christian says pleading Chris to tell him what was going on with him why was he acting like this so different then his usual self

" I know what happened yesterday was pretty scaring believe me it was I don't know what I'd being doing right know if I had lost you but Please what ever your feeling what ever your planning or thinking about doing please think it over , Talk to me about it please I'm begging you come out of that bathroom and talk to me ! " Christian says tears no longing able to be fought off

" I'm scared , this person who planted that bomb I'm scared of what else he's capable of, what else he'll do " Chris admits

" Oh sweety , We're gonna call the police They'll watch out for us , If we have to we can go away somewhere else where no one knows about, just the two of us darling please I'm begging you don't do this don't do what ever your thinking of doing " Christian pleads once more trying to get through Chris's head

Chris was always stubborn when he got a thought in his thick head

" What if the police don't do anything "

" We're leave Chris We're leave and go somewhere far away .... I won't let nothing happen to you ever ! " Christian says

" I'm not scared for me .. I 'm scared for you I don't want nothing to happen to you I don't care what happens to me as long as you are okay " Chris stats

Steph comes back into the room to find christian sitting holding Chris , rocking him back and forth like you would a child trying to put to bed Christian holding pressure on Chris's hurt arm the bleeding was still pretty bad

" I think he'll need stitches " Christian says

" The EMTs are on their way " Steph says

Christian looks into Chris's face brushing his hair out of his eyes that were closed while listening to christian hymn

Steph watches the scene and sheds a few tears

She shortly there after goes out side to sit on the porch waiting for the EMT to arrive and to give them some time alone


	8. problems

Thanks so much for the reviews :)

Sorry for the long wait , On with the story

Steph Sits out on the porch when the Ambulance finally arrives

Steph stands up and waves them down

The EMT rushes out of the vehicle and follows steph inside the house

" He cut his arm from the bathroom mirror , He had himself locked in the bathroom but We were able to talk him out , He did take some Pain killers , Maybe a whole bottle We're not sure , He's sleeping now , In there " Steph says while holding her arm out towards the bedroom where Chris was laying on the bed fast asleep or knocked out from all the pain pills

Christian was sitting down on the bed beside Chris's still body , He was holding Chris's hand and looking through the old photo album that just last night he was laughing and carrying on about Now though He just felt lose , Christian wipes the tears away from his face when he See's the EMT come into the room

Christian stands up still having a hold of Chris's hand

The EMT walks over to the bed and sits his bag down , He begins to Neal down near Chris and checks his vital signs

Christian stands still holding his breath

" How many pills were in the bottle before all this happened The EMT asks " Um I'm not sure but there was at least ten or so " Christian answers

The Emt shakes his head and looks up at Christian " Are you aware that there is a old cut here on his wrist " " What ! , No I've never noticed it before , Do you think He did it to himself intentionally " Christian says

" Well I'm not sure but it sure looks possible " The EMT says while still staring up at Christian

Christian coughs and tries to stop from tearing up anymore then he already was

To know what has happened today but to then find out that he's hurt himself before in the recent past still Christian not noticing anything from the regular confused Christan but was more scared for Chris's mental well being Apparently he has been suffering with something for awhile now And I didn't know anything about it Christian thinks How Could I not know anything about it

How could he be hurting himself the Love of my life Hurting himself and I didn't even see it Right there on his wrist How could I miss it How , How , I just don't understand , It's like I'm in a night mare

I don't even know who you are anymore " Christian says while slowly letting Chris's hand fall back on the bed

The EMT stares at Christian and trys to hold on to his own feelings , This was really hard to watch and not feel sorry for both people involved , Steph looks at the EMT and the EMT looks at Steph

Steph had tears in her eyes from the beginning but now after seeing christian walk away from Chris almost giving up on him and their life together Though Steph knew Christian He was hurting but He would never ! leave chris not when chris needed Christian as much as he does or will need him , Christian just needed time , time to think to heal and to decide on just what was he going to do to help Chris , Steph knew when Chris needed someone the first person there by his side will always be Christian but it still hurt to see that display on Christian's tear stained face while walking away from Chris

the EMT hands a wipe to Steph " He's tooking alot of pills if 10 was what was in the bottle , He'll probably need his stomach pumped and maybe some therapy for why he had been hurting himself but he'll be fine I promise you "The EMT says Steph smiles at the EMT and then the EMT looks over to christian sitting down in the hallway his head leaning on the wall " But will he be alright " The EMT asks while getting the stretcher ready

" Oh I hope so , I sure hope so " Steph says more like praying then actually answering the Emt's question

The EMT gently places Chris down on the stretcher and begins to wheel him out side to the waiting ambulance

Christian stands up and follows them outside " I'm going with him " The EMT stares at christian and nods his head

Christian steps up into the back of the ambulance and brings Chris's hand to his face , He kisses Chris's hand and then sits down beside him still holding onto Chris' hand

Steph stands out on the lawn and wipes the tears from her eyes " I'll make sure the doors are locked before leaving " Steph yells to christian

" okay Thanks steph , I'll call you when I get any news k " Christian yells back right before the Emt slams the doors shut and climbs inside

The EMT starts a iv and places a oxygen mask on Chris and then climbs into the driver seat and starts heading over to the hospital

Chris stays asleep the whole way there and christian holds Chris's hand praying that he'd be alright and back to his self before too long


	9. Hospital

Thanks so much for the reviews :)

Christian races after the EMT when a nurse runs and catches christian right before entering into the room that they had just wheeled chris in

" I'm sorry sir but you can't go in there only doctors and nurses can go in there, if you'd like we have a nice lobby area where you can wait " Says the nurse and then she walks off turning her head around once to make sure Christian got her warning

Christian curses and then walks over to the lobby area, grabs a magazine and takes a seat

A half an hour later

This sucks thinks Christian can't even go in there Hell haven't even got any information and I've been sitting here for a half an hour " this hospital is so damn slow ! Huhhh " Christian yells causing the mother who was sitting next to him holding her sick sleeping baby which started to wake turn toward him and give him a stern look and a hush Christian looks down and whispers sorry under his breath weather the mother heard him or not She gets up and takes a seat across the room trying to rock her baby back to sleep

Christian slams his elbows onto the arm rest and brings his hands to his chin holding his head up he signs and goes to get up and get some coffee and maybe a different mag when Steph and Hunter come rushing into the waiting area

" Christian ! , How is he " Steph yells waking the poor baby up once again Steph says sorry and gets a evil look and a few curse words directed at her from the mother who slams her feet down on the floor when getting up , she throws her heavy diaper bag over her shoulder and walks out of the room but not before giving Steph and christian a few other words and angry stares

" Um " Steph looks back at the women when leaving and smirks " I think she has some anger issues " Steph says no other words she could think of to say about the woman

" Oh come on give her a break, I already woke the baby up once before earlier " Christian explains

" Hahaha , You could wake up a dead person " Hunter says

" Oh that's real nice hunt " Steph scolds hunter for saying that when here they were in the hospital not knowing weather Chris would be coming home dead or alive

" Sorry " Hunter says grabbing a hold of steph's hand

Christian shakes his head " Thats alright you didn't mean nothing by it " Christian says

Steph takes a seat and hunter follows " So anyways How is he "

" Oh .... There's no news yet " Christian whispers while holding his hand to his forehead

" I'm gonna go to the cafeteria To get something to eat and maybe a coffee , Yall want anything ? " Christian asks

" Nah thats alright " Hunter says when he feels a sharp elbow hitting his stomach

" Don't you need to offer christian something " Steph hints

" What ! ? " Hunter says confused when again he feels another sharp pain this time from his feet

" Oh Um... I can get that for you christian " Hunter offers

" Oh no that's okay , I need to get out of that chair anyways " Christian says

Hunter looks at steph and gets a evil glare " No ! look really man I can get it for ya It's no problem really " Hunter says while getting up and grabbing christian by the arm and sitting him in the chair that he had just sat in making sure he didn't get any more hits from his demanding wife Hunter looks back to steph and sees a Satisfied smile on her face

" Hunter bab get me a muffin k " Steph says

" Alright " Hunter says and then leaves the two

" You got him wrapped around your finger haha " Christian stats

" Damn skippy I DO ! " Steph says and chuckles

Christian smiles almost forgetting that he was in the hospital when a nurse enters into the lobby area and again like a knife being stamped into Christian's chest causing his breathing to become shallow and almost like the air is stuck in his throat making him remember where he was and why

that he was in a hospital and chris was hurt and he had no idea of just how chris was at this very moment seeing the nurse made him almost throw up from his nerves and the cold feeling he got crawling up and down his whole body

Christian gulps spit back down his throat and waits in a frantic state to find out who the nurse came out here for and what news she had in store for whoever that person was

A nurse comes up to them and looks at each one sitting down " Um Is there a christian here " The nurse asks

" Yes ! I'm Christian How's Chris " Christian says nearly jumping up at the nurse when he called his name

" Um .. Do you mind taking a few steps back " The nurse ask when Christian was standing nose to nose with her

" Oh yea sorry " Christians says and takes 5 steps back " SO how is he ! " Christian asks again

The nurse looks down at her note pad and then grabs christian by his shirt sleeve leading him over to the nurse's front desk

" You need to sign this " The nurse says and places a pen into Christian's hand

Christian looks at the front of the papers when all of a sudden the paper's were snatched out of his hands

" Here is where you need to sign " The nurse says

Christian looks at this crazy ass nurse and plainly stats " I'd like to know what I'm signing before I place my name on it miss "

" It's just some stupid doctor words you wouldn't understand half of it " The nurse says

Christian looks over at Steph and then back to the nurse " I'd like to see the lead nurse in charge "

" That's me ! " The nurse says proudly

Christian grabs his forehead with his hand again his headache starting back up again

" Look ! Damn it ! I'm not signing this til I know what's it about and furthermore When am I gonna be told How Chris is doing "

Christian yells at the nurse " I don't like your attidude sir " The nurse says

" Well Damn it ! I don't like sitting here for an hour not knowing what the hell's going on with my love ! " Christian blows up in the nurse's face once again

" And so Now are you gonna tell me how he is or am I gonna have to go back there and find out myself " Christian asks a little more calmer

The nurse walks off and searches for the doctor who had took care of Chris

" Um doctor I have someone asking on how Chris Jericho is doing " The nurse asks and points out christian still lingering over by the nurse's station

" I'll talk to him " The doc says

The doctor comes by christian and holds out his hand

They shake hands and then the doctor looks down at his folder

" You want some information on Chris J. Correct " The doctor asks

" Yes ! " Christian says

" Well We had to pump his stomach and we stitched up his arm He's right now being on the suicide watch program he'll stay there til tomorrow and then we're transfer him to a mental hospital for more observation on why he did this "

" Mental hospital is that what those papers the nurse wanted me to sign was for "

" Yes kinda just what hospital but really we dont' need your permission "

" Oh Okay , I'll look over that soon , Can I go in and see him " Christian asks

" Yes sure here's his room number " the doctor hands christian a piece of paper and walks off


	10. heating up

Thanks so much for the reviews don't forget to review on this chapter as-well :)

Christian stands outside Chris's hospital room not sure of what to expect.

He stands there waiting , He slowly grips ahold of the door knob and begins turning it , He looks around the area all the nurses and doctors running around He notices the nurses station on this floor is right by Chris's room He glances over to the nurse who was checking charts And takes a slow breath , He opens the door

The room is dark the window shades are drown down Christian turns the corner and sees Chris's figure laying on the bed It's too dark to really see how Chris looks , Christian leans over Chris's bed and flips the light switch that was over the headboard of the bed on and looks down at Chris's sleeping body

Chris was tied down to the bed by restraints Christian gets misty eyed seeing Chris in this state He looks over at Chris's injured arm he sees that they bandaged it and he had a oxygen mask on along with a I.v. running from his other arm

Christian sits down and takes a seat by chris's bedside

He looks around the room, Even with the light on He still couldn't really see throughout the room so christian stands slowly so to don't wake Chris but as much morphine and other drugs the doctors where giving him Christian doubted that anything would wake him , He walks over to the window and brings the blinds back so the sunlight could shine through the window and bring some light into the room more so then what that one little light did

Christian seats back down and touches Chris's fingertips Rubbing them slowly , He thinks of the E.t. Movie where at the end Et touchs fingertips with the small boy before leaving to go back home , Christian smiles thinking of it and notices the door being opened

Christian stares at the door waiting to see who it was

the nurse opens the door says excuse me to christian and messes with something on the machine she then leaves as soon as she came

Christian goes back to touching Chris's fingers

" You gotta wake up bab I need to know your alright " Christian pleads

Christian sits there for another 2o minutes then decides to call Steph on her cell phone and tell her that she could come up if she wanted to

Steph sits waited for christian to come back , he went somewhere and didn't even bother to tell her but hell she thought I'd be too caught up to see how hunter was if he was in here too so Can't really blame him she thinks when her cellphone goes off

Steph picks it up , It was christian

When she was through talking to him she grabs hunter who was caught up in one of his body building mags and runs to catch the elevator

Christian sits holding Chris's hand and looks out at the fading day light

Stpeh and hunter get to the door and knock they hear Christian's voice telling them to come in so they do

Christian stands up and allows Steph to walk over to Chris

She sees Chris and starts crying Hunter places a hand to her shoulder " It's alright bab " Hunter says trying to sooth Steph

Steph wipes her eyes with her hand

When everyone was sitting watching t.v. still waiting for Chris to wake A knock begins being heard from outside the door

Christian stands up and opens the door

Christian sees no one

Christian walks out and asks the nurse If she saw anyone at the door she was busy handling the phones so she said that she didn't see anyone and even so she was too busy to have noticed

Christian thanks her and then when going to go back inside he sees a bunch of flowers along with a card

Christian looks around and points at the flowers to the nurse she again was talking on the phone she just shrugs and goes back to talking to whoever was on the line

Christian grabs the flowers and takes them inside

Christian seats them on the table and goes to check the card when they hear Chris

Christian forgets the card and rushes to Chris's side

" Chris baby , Your at the hospital , Do you remember what happened " Christian asks

" .... Yes... I can't move.... My arms " Chris says in a scratchy voice

Christian asks steph to get a glass of water for Chris and tells Chris that his arms were tied down to the bed and that was why he couldn't move em

" Oh " Chris says

Christian grabs the cup of water from steph and places it in front of Chris's mouth Luckily there was a straw in the room so it was easier for chris to get some

" Thank .... you " Chris says

" It's okay baby , I'm gonna go see if we can let you out of this things k " Christian says while pointing down to the restraints

" I'll do that , We actually need to leave anyways " Steph says

" Okay thanks , Give me a hug huh " Christian says

Steph comes up and hugs him and then goes over and gives Chris a big kiss on the side of his face

" I'll see you tomorrow k " Steph says and both nod their heads

Hunter pats Chris's leg and says that he hoped that he'd see Chris back home and feeling better soon

He then hugs christian and they leave the room

Christian goes over to Chris , hugs him and then kisses his mouth

Chris looks at Christian with the most beautiful eyes christian ever saw

He sees Chris smirk and christian kisses Chris again when the kisses become more hungeryfilled a knock comes on the door interrupted their makeout session

" Oh man ! " Christian says and smiles

" Damn " curses Chris

The doctor comes in and stands in the door way

" Your awake " Chris's doctor says

" Yes " Christian says and grabs ahold of Chris's hand

" I just came in here to get theses restraints off you " The doctor says

Christian moves out of the way

Chris moves his arms and rubs them " When am I getting out of here " Chris asks

The doctor turns back around " Well I'll let christian tell you that , I'm gonna come back in here in awhile to see how your doing for know I'll leave you two alone I'm sure you have alot to talk about " The doctor says and he exits the room

Christian stands near chris's bed

Chris holds his arms out to christian

Christian grabs a hold of Chris's hands when suddenly Chris pulls christian up and atop of his body

Chris grabs Christians face and kisses christian , His tongue attacking Christian's

Chris whispers " I love you , please forgive me "

" I love you too and your have to do a whole hell of alot worse to get me to hate or leave you " Christian says

Chris grabs ahold of Christian bewteen the legs

" You know I'll never leave you , I don't know why you worry about it , I'm yours remember always and forever , I'm here to stay " Christian whispers between kisses

Chris licks christians neck while working at taking christian's shirt off with his hands

Christian moves his body more over to Chris's laying as much on Chris as possible the feeling of Chris's groin pressing up against his own

the sudden arousal being seen quite clear

Chris pulls on Christian's cock the liquid flowing freely now

Chris bites down on Christian's neck while christian sucks on Chris's nipple

" I so love you " Chris whispers

" Now and forever baby , You and me always " Christian says

" You know

" What

" being here in the hospital and having sex here like this when anyone could come through that door any moment really is excited " Chris says with a seductive smile

" You getting turned on by that " Christian asks

Chris licks his lips and kisses christian

" NO baby that's not whats turning me on its you , Your turning me on " Chris stats

They hold each other and settle down on a long night together

The flowers and finding out who they come from all forgotten


	11. Wonderings

Thanks so much for the reviews Keep em coming That's what keeps me writing :)

Christian wakes still laying with Chris but He must have rolled towards Chris's side in the middle of the night while sleeping.

He leans over to face Chris and notices that Chris was awake aswell, His eyes focused on the moonlight sweeping through the window.

" Chris baby " Christian whispers to get his attention

Chris holds his head up and looks over towards christian , He smiles

" I'm just looking out at the night , I didn' t mean to wake you " Chris says

" You didn't wake me , How are you feeling " Christian asks

" Oh just fine baby , Just fine , I can't wait to go home " Chris says with a smile

Christian frowns and frantically tries to figure out how to tell Chris that he may not be going home as soon as he thinks

" About that ... Um ... " Christian stumbles on his words unsure of how he's gonna tell Chris what needs to be said

Chris hears the nervousness and can see Christian is stalling so he speaks up " Are you leaving me " Chris says

" TELL ME ! " Chris yells the tears flowing down his face now

" What ! No ! , No baby " Christian says and hurries to face Chris

Christian jumps up and off the bed and runs to the side of it, He stands in front of Chris , Chris moves his head away from christian , Christian Neils down face level to Chris

" I'm not and never will leave you okay " Christian stats

" Oh yea ..... Chris says and sniffles , He wipes the tears from his face and then asks " Well then what was it "

" I was gonna tell you that you might not being going home right soon " Christian says

" Why , I don't understand " Chris says

" Well baby .... Christian says and takes a hold of Chris's hands before continuing " You did hurt yourself, the doctors just wanna get you checked out and make sure you're not gonna do it a second time That's all "

" So they think I'm crazy ......

NO! Your not Christian shouts back at Chris

" Yea well they think I am why else would they being sending me off to some nut house for " Chris says

" Baby I told you why " says Christian calmly

" Do you think I'm crazy " Chris whispers

" No I don't I know your not " Christian says and brushes Chris's face with his hand

Chris smiles for a second til the smile more like fades away from his face only leaving an expressionless image

" You know " Chris starts to say but then starts crying uncontrollable and wasn't able to finish what he had to say

" It's okay baby , Just take your time " Christian says still having a hold of Chris's hands

Chris stops crying momentarily and looks Christian in his face Right in his eyes

Chris's eyes seemed so lifeless right now like You could just see right through em , His eyes didn't have the shimmer or the shine that they used to always have

" Chris what it is it , You know you can tell me anything " Christian speaks softly

" You don't know everything about me " Chris says

Christian swallowed hard and blinked " What ? " Christian asks

Chris turns away from Christian and stares back out towards the midnight sky Just like how Christian found him just a few minutes ago

A few minutes ago everything was fine , Now it's confusing and the way Chris said those words So well honestly I don't know how to describe how it sounded but it send shivers down my spine What could he have possibly meant by it Christian thinks

Christian looks to Chris and then tries to touch Chris but no such luck Chris doesn't even look his way he just keeps on staring out at the night Christian closes his eyes and sends a silent pray up to the heavens for his old Chris back , The Chris he fell in love with , The one he does love , Christian just wishes that this Chris whoever he is would just go and never come back Would just leave Vanish If only , If only.

Christian slowly opens his eyes and once again looks over at Chris who again was still looking out the window

Christian shakes his head and decides to search for the flowers that was brought to their door earlier

Christian finally finds them tucked under the Hospital nightstand

Christian goes and places the card on the nightstand and goes too fill up the flowers with fresh water

He walks back over to the nightstand and glances at Chris who was still unmoved from his spot

Christian places the flowers beside the card and then picks the card up to read it

It was a short letter only a few words

" Hope you get out soon, I'll be waiting "


	12. past times

* * *

Thanks so much for the reviews!.

Please leave some more wonderful reviews to this chapter aswell I love to get em :)

Sorry for how short this chapter is, I'll try to write a longer chapter the next time & soon :)

IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS LET ME KNOW :)

* * *

Christian rereads the note over and over again. He flips it over but no name what-so-ever Who sent this Christian thinks

Chris stares outside watching the clouds slowly move from one area to the next , He thinks about the past, A past that Christian knows nothing about , The past that is now come back to haught him.

Christian looks at Chris and drops the note down byside the flowers, He then walks over to Chris wrapping his arms around him

" Is it beautiful outside " Christian asks

" ..... "

" Chris " Christian calls out

He tilts his head cocking it to the side to get a look at Chris's face

He looked straight out into the darkness The moonlight shimmering on his face made him look beautiful if not for the most saddest eyes, Christian touched Chris on his face brushing his lips with his fingers slowly

" What are you thinking about " Christian asks

" Thinking about .... a long time ago " Chris says in a trance

" A long time ago huh " Christian says

" Yeah .... There's some things you don't know about ....... Somethings some terrible things " Chris says

" Like what " Christian asks trying to keep him talking

" Like I dated someone Another man before you " Chris stats

" So I don't care about that , That's the past ... Your with me now " Christian says

" I dated him right before we got together " Chris says

Christian stares at Chris

" I thought you were single had been for almost a year when we got together " Christian says in a slight angry tone

" That's what I told you but it wasn't the truth " Chris says tears once again forming in his eyes

" Well so what You just didn't think I needed to know and It doesn't matter now anyways " Christian says

" I don't know " Chris says

Chris looks at Christian then looks at the flowers

I think it does thinks Chris

I really think it does.

* * *

PS. Who would you like to see in a coming chapter ( Any wrestler , Couple or tag team ) Let me know

* * *


	13. hell

Thanks for the reviews and keep em coming :)

PS. Who would you like to see in the next chapter :)

Can you think of Any nicknames to give the lovebirds ( Any couple Jeff Shawn chris christian so on and on )

* * *

Chris hollers out the van window , Tears falling , terror on his face , Fists bounding on the window shield

Christian can't do anything about it He stands there watching the scene unfold knowing that no matter what he tries to do Chris would no doubt end up where's his heading anyways hell Christian hates to see this hates that Chris can't go home with him but this is what's best

" He souldn't be there no more then a few weeks " The doctor says

Christian turns his head at the doctor and stares intently at his face anger swifting through his eyes

The doctor lets his hand which was on top of Christian's shoulder fall fast to his side

" I hate this Hate hate hate it " Christian whispers

The doctor looks sadly at christian and then walks back off into the hospital no more reassures to give him

Christian hangs his head down while walking to his truck a birthday present from Chris a few years back

The past

Christian's birthday

Christian sits down drinking his tea when Chris comes up from behind him wraps his hands in front of Christian's eyes making him unable to see expect for Chris's hands which were still dripping wet from the shower he took just mere moments ago

Christian smiles and laughs before asking Chris just what was he doing

" I don't want you to peek you hear , I've got a surprise for you " Chris says

" Oh boy ! What is it " Christian shouts acting a little bit too young for his actual age

" Oh no you don't Buddy your not seeing this or finding out what it is til I show it to ya , Your gonna love it ! " Chris says

" Oh man ! " Christian says and then snickers

" Your real funny bab " Chris says while shaking his head over how silly Christian is acting

" I guess you feel you need to go back some in your behavior when a birthday comes up huh " Chris says

" What do you mean " Christian says

" Your acting a little childish " Chris says when they move out of some door Christian expecting it to be the front door since they were now being lead down some steps which had to be the porch

" But don't worry I won't leave haha I love it when you act like your still young " Chris says and squeezes Christian's hand

" Oh well that's good I'm so relieved haha " Christian says back

Chris moves his hands and waits for Christian's reaction

Christian looks and See's a red truck painted candy apple red Brand new The rims are all nice and shiny and apparently someone waxed it too Looks beautiful in the shining sunlight

Chris sees Christian's face and at first he thought he didn't like til Christian nearly knocks them both down to the ground when he decided to jump on Chris with no warning Luckily Chris had upper arm strength or they would've landed hard on the pavement

" Thank thank thank you thank you , I love it I so love it " Christian yells then runs off to check the inside

Chris smiles and walks over to it aswell " I'm glad you like it baby Happy birthday " Chris says

" Oh this is the best birthday ever and the best present ever cause it was from you " Christian says slowly then kisses Chris, a kiss filled with passion.

The present

Christian makes his way to the truck when he spots Jeff's car storming into the parking lot

When Jeff's car gets close to Christian's standing body Jeff turns the wheel sharp and pushes down on the brakes coming inches away from running Christian down

Jeff jumps out the car hooping and hollering that he did it " finally man I've been trying to do that for weeks now " Jeff says

Shawn aka Hbk gets out the car scared out of his wits breathing heavily " Are you trying to kill me and christian geez Jeff get control of yourself " Shawn says still trying to catch his breath and stop his heart from bounding out of his chest

" You okay " Christian asks not at all worried about what would have happened to himself if Jeff wasn't so lucky just then or was it that Christian was the lucky one who knows and right now Christian didn't care he had other things on his mind right at the moment

" Yeah I'm alright " Shawn says still holding on to his chest

" I'm sorry baby " Jeff says and goes up to Shawn wrapping his arms around Shawn's waist kissing him on the cheek

" I hate when you drive like that " Shawn says

" I know I'm sorry baby " Jeff once again says and kisses him this time on the lips

" He drives like a mad man " Shawn says to christian

" I can see that " Christian says while nodding his head

" Look guys I gotta go home Check the dogs and stuff " Christian says

" We're go too " Jeff says never to eager to go crash over at some one else's house for awhile

" Well I don't know I was just gonna leave again afterwards go see Chris I promised him I'd be there today to see him " Christian says

" Well We can go there too , Man we haven't seen you in like a year for me anyways we could catch up on stuff " Jeff says

" Jeffers I don't think he wants us to go with him , He wants to be alone " Shawn says

Jeff kicks a pebble on the ground and starts to mumble to himself

Christian stares at Jeff and then says " Look if you want something to do that badly I guess you can come " Christian says

" It's not that I want something to do We're friends aren't we I just wanna hang out spend time with ya Haven't seen you in so long " Jeff says

" Okay okay okay , Lets just go " Christian says and he jumps into his truck

" Alright ! " Jeff shouts and gets in his mustang he revs it up waiting for Shawn to get in and then shouts out the window to christian " I bet I can beat you to your house "

" Yea right " Christian shouts back now reving his engine up

" Here we go " Shawn says shaking his head and holding on for dear life

" I bet you five hundred bucks I'll beat you there " Jeff shouts

" Your on! " Christian shouts back and then races out of the parking lot and on to the main road


	14. More troubles

Please review :) and Who would you like to see Christian stay with

Adam and Randy ,

Step and Hunter ,

Shawn and Jeff ,

Or someone else entirely

Let me know please :)

* * *

Christian storms into the house leaving the door wide open while he runs into the bedroom " Buster Buster come here boy " Christian yells calling for the husky pup, The room gets harder to see through

the smokes all over the place, Christian finds it harder to breath every step he takes further in the room, He starts coughing.

He goes around and looks under the bed Christian can hear Jeff & Shawn calling out for him in the living room

Christian doesn't see the pup so he gets up starts to bite his bottom lip trying to think were would the puppy have gone

He hears Shawn yelling for Jeff to get out the house and then he hears Jeff screaming for Christian to get out the house

Christian hears the sirens blaring from the fire truck roaring down the street towards his home

His coughing was getting worser and he could barely see in front of himself but he wasn't gonna let the poor pup die this way , He just had to find him

He almost gives up hope and leaves the poor pup to bearish til he hears a low whimper sound coming from the bathroom He rushes in and can see the pup curled under a pile of dirty laundry, He picks him and rubs his neck while carrying him out into the yard

Christian stands near Shawn and Jeff He looks down at his other dog a old golden lab mix named Sparky, Christian neals down and pets Sparky and says good boy He watches Sparky lift his nose up at the young pup Buster when the pup was trying to lick Sparky in the face

They never really got along at least Sparky didn't like him always hogging up the attention and so what Buster always just wanted to play but Sparky wouldn't ever give the pup the time of day maybe a nip or two to the ear but Christian could swear he saw a look in the old dog's eyes saying thank you , thank you for saving my friend, my only friend

Christian smiles and he sees Sparky actually nuzzle up to Buster something that he never did in all the time they had brought Buster home but I suppose Buster's whimpers were getting on old Sparky's nerves Christian thinks

He looks up at the house flames coming from the back of the house now spreading to the front the firemen were trying their best to put out the blaze of flames but it was too late the house was engulfed in flames consumed and all Christian could do is stand and watch

Stand and watch as his home was being stolen basically right under his feet stolen from the flames stolen from however the fire got started from

All his possessions going down with the house

If he wasn't already shaken and confused from everything else this made him struggle with his emotions trying to get a grip on himself not to let the tears that so badly wanted to fall reach the surface of his misty eyes

Shawn had a comforting hand on his shoulder but it didn't help at all

Jeff just stood there mouth gaped open

the firemen had tamed the flames the fire was just a sizzle now but the house was in ruins they'd have to reconstruct everything or just buy a new one that decision would have to wait til Chris gets out the hospital

The chief fireman comes up to Christian

" You better be glad you just got here sir 10 minutes sooner and you would of gotten yourself hurt or worse if you had fallen asleep " The man says and then walks off

Christian just stares at the things all burnt that used to make up his home , He looks down no longer caring he cries silent tears Shawn walks off leaving him alone in private and to also stop Jeff from climbing up into the ruins

" Jeff ! " Shawn yells

Jeff stops in his tracks and turns to Shawn , Shawn waves Jeff away from it Jeff looks down upset that he couldn't explore further

" I swear sometimes I think I'm your dad not your lover " Shawn says when Jeff gets by his side

Jeff smiles and looks up at Shawn " You can be my daddy anytime "

" Oh that's just sick Jeffie really sick " Shawn says and walks back over to Christian who seemed that he needed a friend

" Oh yea Jeff " Shawn shouts

" Yeppers " Jeff says

" Get that look out of your eyes I see it " Shawn says

" What look " Jeff ask a smirk being hidden with his blue locks of hair

" The look ! , Like you wanna go over there and cook smores or marsh-mellows or sumthing " Shawn says

" What ! And how am I gonna do that huh I have none of those things " Jeff says and pushes the bag of fluffy white marsh-mellows further in his back pocket

" I bet " Shawn says with a small smirk but he see's Christian eyeing him and his smirk disappears like it was never there

" I'm really sorry I can't believe it , You can stay with us til you can get back on your feet " Shawn says

" Thanks , That'll be great but " Christian says

" No ! buts your staying and that's that " Jeff yells over by the rummage once again

Shawn shakes his and rubs Christian's shoulder one time before storming over to Jeff , a look of pure anger layered across his face , Jeff See's that look and scatters

" Get back here, Act like an adult for Christ sake " Shawn yells

Jeff keeps running in circles til he gets tired out and stops in front of Shawn , He Neal's down and Shawn grabs Jeff's hands

" Jeff your hands are all sticky what were you doing huh " Shawn asks

" Nothing " Jeff says innocently enough

til old Sparky gives it away when he brings Shawn a present, A present that had Jeff's guilt all over it

" A empty bag of marsh-mellows " Shawn says

Jeff plasters on a adorable smile and shrugs his shoulders " Where'd he get that from "

" Your so in trouble " Shawn says

" This isn't all fun and games Jeff damn this is our friends house ! OUR FRIENDS ! " Shawn yells

" His home " Shawn whispers

Jeff looks down ashamed that he was having such much fun over his friends misfortune

" I'm sorry " Jeff says

Christian comes up to the two " Can we go I need to see Chris " Christian asks

" Yea sure " Shawn says

When Christian gets up aways away from the two Jeff whispers in Shawn's ear " So are you gonna use the belt on me "

Shawn stops and looks at Jeff " You have problems " Shawn says

" Well are you " Jeff says totally unfazed by the comment

" I just might if you won't behave " Shawn says a warning in his tone of voice meaning he was serious

" you think saying that is gonna get me to behave then you don't know me very much " Jeff says smiling

" uh " Shawn says and he keeps walking back to the car trying to figure out how he wound up with someone as twisted as Jeff can sometimes be

" Your so sick " Shawn whispers to Jeff

" You like it too , Don't act like you don't " Jeff says and hits Shawn on the back of his leg inches away from his behind

Shawn jumps and grabs the puppy Buster so Christian could get into his truck

" I'll follow yall k " Christian says while cutting the car on

" Alright you want us to take this lil guy with us " Shawn asks

" That'll help thanks " Christian says

" k " Jeff says and jumps into the car , Shawn following


	15. crazed

Please review :) and Sorry that this is such a short and boring chapter

Ps. What names should be given for Shawn & Jeff's two dogs ?

Any suggestions

* * *

Christian pulls into Jeff & Shawn's Drive way and turns the car off. He sits there and waits for Jeff to pull up into the driveway they had stopped cuz the poor puppy Buster had an accident on Shawn's lap so Christian sat & waited , He turned the radio on and patted Sparky ontop of his head The dog licked Christian on his face in return.

Jeff storms into the driveway nearly coming inches from hitting Christian's truck before smashing onto the breaks , Christian shakes his head and steps out the truck.

" What the hell is your problem dude " Christian yells over to Jeff

Jeff smiles and shrugs his shoulders

Shawn steps out the mustang and sets Buster down on the lawn

Christian looks at Shawn His pants soaked with the puppy's pee Christian smirks and then apologizes to Shawn

" It's alright , Didn't really like those jeans anyways " Says Shawn

Jeff unlocks the house's front door and steps inside

Christian following along with Shawn and the two dogs

" Will all are dogs get along " Christian asks while holding Sparky back with his collar and holding onto Buster under his arm

" They should , Are dogs ain't mean " Jeff says

" They just look it " Shawn says when he opens the laundry room door where the dogs where put up in

two fairly young female dogs come running into the living room area one a Pit Bull Terrier - Boxer (mix)

and the other one a pit-bull / boxer mix

Christian walks back a few feet unsure of the dog's behavior He had never been to Shawn & Jeff's house before esp meeting their dogs so he still felt very uneasy about these two dogs which could rip him apart if they felt like it and here they were standing in front of him their gaze on his

Jeff walks up behind the two dogs and pats one of them on the head " good girl " , both dogs look up at Jeff and stand up to face his body position they then sit down in front of him Jeff holds his hand out and both dogs hold up their paws one dog's paw on top the other one both placed on top of Jeff's hand Jeff phrases them and then throws two dog treat biscuits in the air both dogs jump up and catch them in their mouths

" Wow " Christian says

" It took forever for me to teach them those " Jeff states while rubbing both dog's on their backs

" You sure they won't hurt Sparky & Buster " Christian asks

" We wouldn't have brought them inside if we knew they'd be in danger of getting hurt now would we " Jeff says

" No I guess not " Christian says

" Well I think We should be going Seeing as it's getting later and we only have so much time left to see Chris " Christian says

" Yea okay Let me just put the dog's up " Jeff says when Shawn rounds the corner

" K " Christian says

Shawn grabs his coat and a pair of boots that were laying in front of the couch

He sits and puts um on

Christian says by to Sparky and Buster , Buster already sensing that He was leaving started whimpering

" It's okay bud , We're be back before you now it ' Christian says and then walks out into the fresh air

Shawn follows and Jeff comes running out the door soon after. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man stares out into the day watching Christian get into his car and soon after drive off following Jeff & Shawn

The man snickers and walks up to the house He has gloves on and a black hoody on over his black shirt , Black Sunglasses were covering his eyes

He steps up on to the porch and looks around the neighborhood when he see's that it was safe He slams his fist into the door side window smashing it

He saw that the dogs were put up in a room and so He didn't have to worry about that when he walked inside the house

There were photos hanging all over the walls some that looked new others seemed to be from years ago

Jeff being held by Shawn, Shawn being kissed by Jeff , Them both all smiles.

The man felt sick to his stomach seeing the lovebirds in all this lovey dove photos The love they had for each other still have, feel being displaced in every photo the sick feeling went away but anger was thrown in it's place

The man throws his arm over the t.v. knocking down five of those photos He stands near the broken frames and smashes them with his steel toed boots , He smiles and then grabs one that was hanging off the wall He throws it over to the kitchen area the dogs were barking crazily and scratching

the man smiled while walking over to the laudry room where the dog's were locked in , He neals down taking off his glove and sticks his fingers through the small crack bewteen the door and the floor

He begins growling and barking right along with the dog's One of the dog's nips his finger He doesn't seem to mind He smiles and brings his hand to his face , He looks at it, the blood flowing from his finger The dog had got him good

His hand would need stitches but it seemed to delight the crazed man , He wipes the blood on a towel that was laying on top the kitchen counter

He then goes back to destroying the house

He throws more Pictures off the wall smashing them He even went as far as taking some of the photos out of the smashed up frames cutting his already bleeding hand on the shattered glass that was laying all around the photos He takes them and puts the photos in the sink and grabs a match from his back pocket

He lights the photos on fire safe in the confides of the sink but the man wasn't done just yet

He goes up stairs his bloody finger & hand prints tracing his movements.

He seemed to be having way to much fun to worry about the bloody prints all over the walls and floors

He smiled going through the house til He came along a photo framed in a best friends frame The photo had Jeff & Shawn holding hands and Chris & Christian, Chris arms wrapped around Christian's stomach the man sees red

He slams the photo down and smashes on it and smashes on it again and again til he had smashed it to pieces He picks up the photo from the shattered and broken frame, He had put rips in the photo, he rubs his thumb along Chris's body line in the photo He ribs it in half leaving Shawn & Jeff's side laying on the floor along with the pieces of glass

He places the other side of the photo the one with Chris and Christian and places it inside his back pocket

He goes over to the curtains and rips them off He looks around the room satisfied he walks out and then walks down the stairs

He grabs a metal bat that he had found in one of the rooms upstairs closets He goes and stands in front of the big screen t.v. He swings the bat and smashes the t.v. right in the middle sparks fly from the t.v.

He smiles and laughs

He walks over into the bathroom and smashes the mirrors , He goes in each room that he knew of mirrors being in and smashes them

Once through he drops the bat to the floor He grabs a rag and wipes up most of the bloody hand prints and then grabs a beer from the fridge He pops it open and walks out the door slamming it shut

He walks down the street like he was just walking down his own street

He walks to his van and gets inside He watches a bunch of neighborhood kids playing while he finishes his beer He then rolls down his window and throws the empty beer can out the window and drives off

Not at all remorseful


	16. visting

Thanks to all readers and please try to review if you can :)

Ps. All new chapters will now be beta'd thanks to **sarisynn** over at Livejournal Thanks so much :)

Sorry for this long wait but I hope it was well worth it and with the cuteness =D

* * *

Christian pulls up into the parking lot and he waits for Jeff and Shawn before going in.

He stands in the cold air and looks up at the tall building. Look at all those windows, Christian thinks.

"I'd hate to have to clean all those," Jeff says as he walks over to Christian.

Christian turns around and stares at Jeff, his blue hair blown by the wind.

"Let's go in," Christian says as he walks over to the entrance way.

Jeff stays behind to wait for Shawn to catch up.

"Hurry up, slowpoke," Jeff teases.

"Oh shut it, I'm not as young as you," Shawn complains.

"Oh, did I hurt your feelings?" Jeff asks as he pouts his lips, his eyes in a puppy dog stare.

"You're just too cute," Shawn jokes as he runs away from Jeff and stops by Christian's side.

Jeff was caught off guard and was left in the parking lot alone.

"Now who's the slowpoke?" Shawn yells, before walking into the entrance.

"Very funny," Jeff mumbles as he runs to catch up with the other two men.

"Um, yes, I'm looking for Chris Jericho. What room is he in?" Christian asks the desk clerk.

"Um, Chris was transferred here today and I'm sorry, but we don't allow the new patients visitors until they're settled in. You can come back in three days and see him then," the lady explains.

"Oh, well, I didn't know that, See," Christian says as he leans over the desk, lowering his voice. "I kinda promised him that I'd see him today. He'll be really upset if I don't see him. You understand, don't you?" Christian asks.

"Yes I do, but you still can't see him until after three days have passed. We have polices and we can't change them just for you. If we did, then everyone would want to and we can't have that, now can we?" The lady replies.

"No, I guess not. But please, just let me see him for a few minutes. No one has to know. Please," Christians begs.

The lady looks around and walks around the desk to Christian, placing her hand on his arm. "All right, but just for a few minutes."

Jeff and Shawn, who had been sitting, stand and start to follow when the lady asks them to stay behind. "Only one of you can go. I don't want to lose my job and I just may if anyone finds out that I even let one person back there when they aren't supposed to be," she says.

Jeff and Shawn nod their heads and take a seat back down, watching Christian round the corner with the lady.

"In there. That's his room," she points to the door and then turns and walks back to her desk.

Christian looks around and slowly opens the door, hoping that Chris was awake.

Chris was sitting on the bed, tears falling from his face and a numb expression.

"Chris," whispers Christian.

"Christian!" Chris hollers as he jumps off the bed and hugs Christian, nearly knocking them both down.

"I see you're happy to see me," Christian says, smiling.

"Yes of course I am! They told me I wouldn't get to see you for three days, but here you are," Chris whispers.

"Yeah, well I bribed the desk clerk," Christian explains.

"I'm so glad to see you," Chris whispers, his arms still wrapped around Christian's waist.

"I don't think I can stay here, Christian. I just don't think I can survive it," Chris says.

"It's gonna be alright. It's just for a few weeks," Christian reassures him.

"I know, but it's a few weeks without you," Chris whispers.

Christian hugs Chris hard and kisses him on the cheek. "It's gonna be alright. I'm gonna see you every day, you hear?" says Christian.

"Yeah I hear," replies Chris with a shaky laugh.

"Come on, tell me how your day was," Chris says as he lets go of Christian long enough to take a seat. As soon as Christian had dropped into the seat beside him, he resumed his hold of Christian's waist.

"Well, I have Jeff and Shawn waiting downstairs. I may be living with them for a while," Christian says, not mentioning the state of their house. Christian knew that Chris wasn't ready to hear that right now.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, at least until you get out of here," says Christian.

"You know what I would like to see?" Chris asks.

"No, what?"

"You, me, Jeff, Shawn, Randy and Adam, all of us go on a picnic or something," Chris says.

"That sounds really nice," Christian replies. "Maybe we can when you get out."

"Um, yes, once I get out," Chris whispers and looks down at the floor.

"Oh come on, don't be sad," Christian says softly, grabbing Chris gently by the chin and lifting his head up.

"I hate when you look down, I can't see your eyes," Christian explains.

"Sorry," Chris whispers.

Chris looks up into Christian's face.

"Can you see my eyes now?" he asks.

"Oh yes," Christian says and places a soft kiss to Chris's lips.

"I'm gonna miss you," Chris says

"I'm gonna miss you too," Christian repeats.

"I love you" whispers Chris. Before Christian could repeat the words, someone walked into the room.

"What are you doing in here? You ain't no guest! Now get out!" The nurse yells.

"Alright, just let me say goodbye--"

"NO! GET OUT BEFORE I CALL SECURITY!" She yells.

The nurse was standing in the doorway when she sees a guard walking down the hall, making rounds

"Sir, could you come here please? We have someone in here that needs to be taken out."

The man walks over to her and asks, "Is there a problem?"

"Yes! This man is not supposed to be in here. He needs to leave right now!" The nurse yells in the guard's face.

The guard pops his head into the room before walking in and standing a few feet behind Christian who was still looking and talking to Chris.

The guard points at Christian. "Him?" He asks. "Yes! Now do your job and get him out of here!" she yells once more.

"I love you too and it's gonna be alrght. I'll see you every chance I can," Christian whispers kissing Chris once more before being shoved out the room by the big man in white.

"Get out of here now!" The nurse shouts.

Christian walks back to the waiting room, Shawn and Jeff meet him there.

"Come on guys, let's go," Christian whispers.

As they walk over to their cars, Christian looks up and somehow spots Chris looking out his window, down at him. Christian could see Chris writing something on the window but couldn't make it out.

"Hey Jeff come here for a minute. You got better eyesight then me, can you tell what that says?" Christian asks pointing upwards to Chris's window.

Jeff looks at it for a moment and then whispers into Christian's ear. "It's a heart."

Christian goes over to his car window; luckily the fog was still on it from the cold day. He writes another heart shape to go with Chris's.

He added "I love you" before looking back up at Chris's window to see if he saw.

Chris writes something else, this time in larger print so Christian could see it for himself.

It said "Love you 2"

Christian holds back tears and waves goodbye to Chris, blowing him kisses. He erases the love message with his shirt sleeve before getting into his car. He waits with the engine running for a few moments before pulling out, sad to be leaving Chris behind but overjoyed for having him as his.

TBC


	17. visitation rights

Thank you to whoever reviews :)

Please review if you can, It might just inspire me to write more.... =D

* * *

Christian drives onward to Shawn and Jeff's house, the radio playing a tune that he knows well. He considers it his and Chris's song since it had played on their first date so many years ago. Christian could still rememeber most of the words. He began to sing along, so completely wrapped up in the music that he didn't even notice the police cars parked along the side of Shawn and Jeff's home.

Christian slows down and parks on the curb. He slowly opens his door and gets out of the truck, a dumbfounded look on his face.

Jeff yells quite loudly at one of the many cops that are walking all around their yard.

"What the hell do you mean you don't know who did it? There's gotta be some way you can find out who broke in!" Jeff yells.

"Calm down, Jeff," Shawn whispers, placing his hand on Jeff's shoulder.

Jeff turns his head and looks at Shawn. "I'm sorry, It's just... God, I'm so pissed. I can't believe someone did this."

"I know."

"If I ever find out who did this--"

"Jeff please, It's okay. The police will handle everything," Shawn says, trying to calm his lover down.

"Yeah right," Jeff whispers and rolls his eyes.

Christian shuts his car door and begins the short walk over to where Jeff and Shawn are standing.

"What happened?" Christian asks, looking around the yard, at the police all over the place.

"Someone broke in," Shawn replies.

"Yeah and these stupid pigs can't tell us who did it!" Jeff chimes in.

"Jeff! Please!" Shawn says again, a little louder, getting his point across. Jeff walks off to mess with something in his car.

"Oh, come on Jeff. Don't be mad at me!" Shawn yells, running after Jeff.

"Are the dogs alright!?" Christian yells

Shawn turns his head at Christian "Their fine" he replies and goes back to dealing with Jeff.

Christian stands alone, just watching the officers going in and out of the house. One was dusting for fingerprints on and around the door and a couple people taking pictures of where the house was broken into. Christian couldn't believe it. He didn't want Jeff and Shawn to be pulled into this, he didn't want them to be in danger as well. He had to leave and go somewhere else... but where?

I need to be on my own so no one else gets hurt. I don't want my friends to be hurt just because they're helping me and letting me stay with them at their home. Whoever this crazy person is, he isn't gonna hurt my friends or my family. I need to leave. I'm not gonna put Jeff and Shawn into any more danger, their house being broken into is more then enough. I'll just have to get a motel room somewhere, he can come after me if he wants but he's not bringing them down with me. It needs to be somewhere close to Chris though. I'll have to go looking. I just hope I can find something.

Christian walks over to Jeff and Shawn.

Jeff is sitting in the driver seat, Shawn is in the opened car door, standing bent over whispering to Jeff, trying to calm him.

Christian coughs to get their attection.

"I'm gonna go see if I can find a motel somewhere. I don't think this was just a ramdom break in, I think this is the same person that set my house on fire and placed that bomb in my mailbox," Christian explains. "And I don't want to put either of you in danger, I just ask of you to take care of my dogs for me."

"Oh... Of course," Jeff whispers before getting out the car and giving Christian a hug.

Shawn does the same as soon as Jeff steps back.

"Thanks, I don't know what I'd do without you two," Christian says, all of them still holding onto one another.

"We're gonna miss you," Shawn says.

"Yeah, I would have really loved to have you stay with us, we could have had one hell of a time," Jeff replies, smiling a little.

"Yeah I know. It sucks but I just can't stay here, not after this happening."

"What makes you think it's the same person?" Shawn asks.

Christian stares off into the distance. " I don't know... I just do. It's just a feeling, but I can't ignore it."

Shawn quickly kisses Christian on the cheek. "Well, if you need anything, we're just a phone call away."

"Yeah man, anything at all, just call us," Jeff says.

"I will. Thanks again. I'm just gonna drive around for a while. I'll see you guys soon," Christian says.

"Alright. I think we're just gonna stay out here until the cops get through," Shawn replies.

"Yeah I think my car could use a washing," Jeff jokes.

Shawn shakes his head as Christian hits Jeff lightly on the shoulder. "Oh man, it sucks. I'm gonna miss doing that everyday," laughs Christian.

"Oh, you're not gonna miss it, trust me," Shawn says.

"Alright, well, I'll catch you guys later," Christian says as he heads to his car.

The man sits on his chair, tilting it back on two legs. He was staring intently at the small t.v. screen, watching the news coverage of the break-in. He smiles as the news shows Christian in the background. The man's smile suddenly disappears. He stands up and stands close to the screen, snarling at the image of Christian. He grabs the remote and throws it across the room. The man's breathing becomes heavier, almost growling.

The man pulls out the photo of Christian and Chris.

"Chris, what do you see in this person? I'm way better then he is, and I'll show you," the man speaks, staring at the photo.

He kisses the picture and places it in his back pocket.

"You're nothing to him, you never have been, he's just there to scare you and hurt you, but trust me, I'm not!" He crosses the room and locates the televion remote, which had made it all the way into the kitchen. "You'll see me soon enough," the man says as he presses the off button on the remote.

TBC.


	18. best of friends

Christian comes in the door of Jeff and Shawn's house to see Jeff passed out on the couch, Shawn still cleaning up the mess.

Christian walks over to Shawn, startling him. "Oh Christian, I didn't hear you come in," he annouces as he takes the earplugs out of his ears before placing the mp3 player on the living room coffee table.

Shawn walks over to Jeff and places a blakent on top of him. "So how did the search go for a place to stay?" he asks.

Christian props his elbow up on the kitchen island and watches the dogs playing tug-o-war on one of the living room chairs.

"Well it went all right. I did find myself a motel for the time being that I could stay at. I think I might leave in the morning to give myself some time to pack up some clothes and stuff first. I don't wanna just leave y'all like I don't appreciate everything you two have done for me recently. You were there for me and I just wanna let you know I'm really honored to call you a friend," explains Christian.

"Oh, well, I'm proud to call you a friend too. It's no big deal, really. We know you appreciate what we do but we're only doing what friends are supposed to," Shawn says.

Christian stands and watches Shawn for a few seconds before heading to his room to pack.

"I need to call Chris's doctor, see if I can get him out of that hospital," Christian says aloud.

Jeff, who had gotten up a few minutes earlier, overheard Christian talking to himself.

"That would be a good idea. He could come in once a week to see a therapist or something. I think the doctor might go for that. You should see if they will."

Christian turns to face Jeff and thinks about it for a few minutes. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt anything. They haven't had a problem with Chris since he's been there. I'll have to call in the morning, see what I can do."

"Yeah man. Chris has been in there long enough and it isn't gonna help him being away from you. You're like his life support," Jeff whispers.

Christian looks up in surprise. "Really?"

Jeff stares at Christian. "Yeah. He's told me before... he'd die if you ever left him and that he made the mistake to let you go once and it was terrible and he wouldn't ever wanna go through that again, no matter what he had to do," Jeff speaks softly.

"Well, I hate that he left but he needed it, he was hurting himself," Christian says.

"Yeah and he hasn't done it since. He needs to be out of there and back with you, by your side," Jeff replies.

"Yes I know. I'll try to get him out but what if they decide against it and keep him in there? All this time, it's just been a disater without him and everything that's been happening. I haven't even told him yet about our house. How am I gonna tell him about that?" Christian stares at Jeff, looking for guidance.

"Well I'd wait until he's out before you tell him about that. I think it wouldn't be the concern of the people at the hospital but then again if he takes it bad it might be better if he's there when you tell him... Look, I don't know, man. It's really up to you, how you wanna do it. Not me," Jeff says.

"That didn't really help at all," Christian whispers.

Jeff shrugs his shoulders. "Sorry, I tried."

Christian grabs his things from the closet and begins throwing them in a duffel bag. "Thanks for trying to help though," Christian says as Jeff ducks his head back into the doorway. "You're welcome dude."

Christian comes out after packing up most of what he needed and sits down at the kitchen table.

"Well, you hungry?" Jeff asks, setting a bowl of salad down in the middle of the table.

"Is salad what you're eating for dinner?" asks Christian.

Jeff laughs. "No man, of course not, that's just for Shawn. He likes to keep a healthy diet." Jeff rolls his eyes. "But no really, we're having ribs, Shawn's fixing em out back on the grill."

"Sounds good, I'll eat some of that," Christian says as he smells the aroma of the ribs that Shawn had just set down on the table.

"Dig in, we have plenty."

Christian wipes his mouth with a napkin. "Man, those were the best ribs I've ever eaten. And that sauce? To die for. Killer sauce Shawn. Where'd you get it from?"

"Oh that's Jr's barbecue sauce. It's good isn't it?" Shawn replies.

"Hell yeah it's good!" Christian says as he stands up. "I might just have to work out for a whole hour to take off what I just ate."

"Well you should have tried eating a little, like I did. I eat two ribs and a whole bowl of salad and veggies so I won't have to go to the gym any time soon," Shawn brags.

"Salad and veggies over some of the best tasting ribs? No thanks. I'll stick with the ribs and a hour at the gym," Jeff states.

"Me too," Christian adds.

"Well you'll be sorry when you two are stuck at the gym and I'm relaxing at home," Shawn says.

"Yeah yeah," Christian shrugs.

"Yeah, well, I think I can find away to take it off," Jeff whispers and nudges Shawn in the arm.

Christian smiles at the display and stands up. "Well I'm gonna go to bed. Good night guys."

"Oh I think it'll be a great night," Jeff whispers before heading for the shower.

Shawn stands up and grabs the dishes off the table. "You need any help?" Christian asks as he sees Shawn being left with all the work.

"No that's fine, it's my night to do the dishes anyways."

"You sure I can't help?"

"No that's alright, thanks though."

"Alright, well, good night," Christian says before heading down the hall.

"Night" Shawn replies.

TBC

Please leave a review...


	19. released

Christian walked out of the hospital with Chris a few feet ahead of him. They were heading to their car when Chris stopped and waited for Christian to catch up.

"I'm so glad they let you out." Christian whispered.

"What? You're too far away, I can't hear you." Chris states.

"I said, 'I'm glad that you were allowed out today.' I was afraid they'd say no…"

"Oh, yes. I'm glad too. Overjoyed." Chris explains, while wrapping his arm around Christian. "Let's go home, huh."

Christian's happy demeanor disappears as the situation comes up about their house. How would Christian go about telling Chris that their house wasn't there anymore? That it was burned down… with most of their belongings gone as well.

Chris looked over at Christian who was standing there by their car, not moving. "You gonna unlock the car and get in, or stand here all afternoon?" Chris whispers.

"Yeah, sure, if that's what you want. What is it?" Chris whispers while setting his hands in his lap.

"…It's about our house. I've been living with Shawn and Jeff for awhile now. The reason why is something I haven't told you, yet. It's because…our house…burned down. We don't have a home anymore, Chris." Christian explains, tears starting to form in his eyes.

Chris sat and tried to understand what was being told to him.

"I've got a hotel room booked. We can stay there until we get another place." Christian says.

"I don't want to stay at some crummy motel. You know how long it's gonna take us to fix up a place as our own."

"I know. I don't like the situation any more that you do, but what can we do Chris?"

Chris hits the steering wheel and curses.

"How did the fire start? Do you know?" Chris asks.

"It's still under investigation, but I'm assuming it was some bad wiring. I really don't know."

"Okay, well, let's get to the hotel room. I'm tired and I need some time to relax. I didn't know this was gonna be such a stressful day." Chris whispers.

Christian grabs Chris's hand, and gives it a tight squeeze, "I'm sorry, baby. I wish I could make this all better for the both of us."

"It's alright. Nothing you can do, it's not your fault."

******

A dark truck parks in the hotel parking area. He slowly jumps down and walks over to the hotel's entrance. The workers were a little uneasy to see this man. They've dealt with him before. He had to be the strangest and sickest customer they've ever had.

He walks in, his steel toed boots knocking on the tiled floor.

He slams his duffel bag down on the reception's desk and with his heavy set voice asks for a room.

"We have one room that's available–#22." The young clerk whispers.

The man wearing a black hood under the worn out leather jacket smirks. "Perfect…that's just perfect."

"Would you like me to take your bags over to your room, sir?" the bell hop asks.

"NO! I don't want anybody to mess with my stuff, you got that kid!" The man shouts, staring venomously at the teen who scurried off to greet a couple who had just walked in.

"Your name, sir." The receptionist says to the man.

"What?"

"I need you to sign this."

The man stares angrily at her. "Give me a pen." He roughly grabs the pen out of her hand.

"Ouch! Your damn ring scratched my finger!" She yells, grabbing her cut finger, and showing him the cut before walking to the end of the desk.

"The man watched and smiles a sick smile.

He signs the paper in horrible writing. It was so bad that you could barely read it.

"He walks out the door to his room still looking at the young girl, who was harassing her boss to do something about him.

He stops and stares at the #21 door. There was a small light on and the man could hear a puppy whimpering through the thin door. He looks around the parking lot, but doesn't see their car.

He could wait, and when the time is right, he will get the man that belongs to him. He was so sure, he would bet on it.

He unlocks the door to his room and steps in. He throws the duffel bag down and jumps on the bed and begins to make sure that all the curtains were pulled back. He didn't want anybody to be able to see his room.

He grabs a camera out of his duffel bag, and sets it on his nightstand. He looks over at the clock…5:34.

Soon…Soon. I must wait, can't rush. No need for rushing, I'll get what I deserve soon enough.

He'll be mine once again and never…NEVER WILL HE BE ANYONE ELSES AGAIN.

TBC.


	20. final end

"Here it is, Our room." Christian announces as he starts to unlock the door.

"Do you have a dog in there?." Chris asks as he hears whimpering and dog scratches coming from inside the room.

"It's our dog silly, Don't you remember or have you forgotten all about him." Christian asks.

"Oh, Sorry I guess I may have forgotten."

"Well I'm sure he'll forgive you, He's actually gonna stay with Jeff and Shawn at their house but I thought you'd like to see him, He sure has missed you. Sparky well you know how he hates long car rides so you'll just have to stop by Jeff and Shawn's place to see him, I don't think he would have liked the ride here as much as Buster did." Christian stats.

As soon as Christian gets the door open, Buster comes running up to them, Licking and barking wildly.

"Buster get down, Let us at-least get in the room first."

Chris follows Christian into the room, He falls down on the bed, Barely surveying the area.

"We have a really nice bathtub, It has jet-stream in it." Christian smiles.

Chris who had taken to stretching out on the mattress wasn't at all interested in the tub, He just wanting to get some rest.

"Well, I'll just let you lay here for awhile while I take Buster for a walk, I'm sure he will like that."

Chris doesn't reply, Christian stands there staring at him, Chris was already snoring.

Christian laughed and grabbed Buster's leach.

'Come on Buster, Time to go out."

The man heads out his room, He looks around to see just where Christian was, He was over by the woods. The man smirks.

He walks up to room #21.

He slowly touches the knob and checks to see if it was locked, It wasn't.

He turns it and slowly makes his way into the room, Closing the door behind him.

He catches Chris laying fast asleep on the bed.

The man walks up to the bed, He sits down beside Chris's still body.

"I've missed you Baby, I'm gonna take you away from him, I love you and he isn't worthy of your love. He doesn't love you like I do and I'm gonna prove it to you."

The man pulls out his handgun from his leather jacket pocket.

Chris stirs a little when the man kisses Chris on the lips but Chris doesn't wake, He just mumbles something in his sleep.

The man smiles, "I'm gonna enjoy this Chris and after we get home, I'm gonna enjoy fucking the daylights out of you. You don't know how long I've waiting to have you back."

Just as the man finishes his statement, The door opens up.

The man falls down and quietly crawls underneath the bed.

Christian was too busy making sure Buster comes in the room to hear or see a thing.

Christian passes by the bed and enters the bathroom.

Christian washes his hands, He opens the bathroom door.

"Hello..." A man whispers, He was sitting on the edge of the bed, Chris was still asleep.

"Who are you, How'd you get in here?." Christian asks, Walking caustically towards the man.

"I'm a friend on Chris', He hasn't seen me for a very long time, I think he'll be overjoyed once he wakes up to know I'm here."

Christian looks at Chris "How'd you get in here?."

"I let myself in, I hope you don't mind."

Christian steps up to the man, The man smiles and stands to face Christian.

"Get out, I don't know who you are and I don't like how you got in here."

The man tilts his head "I think I'd rather stay, You should just calm down and take a seat over there." The man says as he points down on the floor.

Christian huffs "Excuse me, Get the hell out of here!."

The man brings his gun out from underneath his jacket.

"I don't like repeating myself, Over there now..please."

Christian backs off "What, Get away from Chris."

"I don't think so, The only person who needs to stay away from him is YOU."

Chris finally begins to wake.

"What's going on?." Chris sits up.

Christian starts to walk over to Chris but the man points his gun at him.

"I'll handle this Christian, Chris.. I'm glad to see your awake. Ain't nothing going on, Just telling Christian here how he needs to stay away from you, You have me now baby."

Chris gets up "What, ...Scott."

"Yes baby, I've missed you too."

Chris walks over to Scott, The man who was still pointing the gun at Christian.

"What do you think your doing, I want you to put the gun down."

Scott stares at Chris.

"Why would I want to do that."

Chris looks over at Christian.

Christian was sitting down on the floor, Buster laying down beside him.

"How can I hug you if you have that big gun in the way?." Chris asks.

Scott smiles and puts the gun down on the bed.

Chris wraps his arms around Scott.

Christian suddenly stands up and charges towards Scott, Knocking them both down.

Chris who had stepped aside grabs the gun and points it at Scott's head.

"Don't fucking move Scott, I can't believe I'm doing this." Chris whispers.

Scott looks shocked "Well look he finally grew a pair, I can't believe your doing this."

"You attacked me.." Christian whispers while standing up and getting a clear view of Scott's face.

"I would have done more if Chris hadn't come." Scott sneers.

"Your crazy Scott, How could I have ever loved you." Chris says.

"Because I made you..You didn't know what you wanted, I told you what you wanted, I told you everything."

"Call the cops Christian."

Scott stands to one knee.

"I wouldn't do that Scott, I'll shoot you, I swear I will."

Scott smiles "You won't shoot me. Your scared, I can see it in your eyes."

Scott stands up and starts walking towards Chris.

Chris feels his hands shaking, He needed to shoot but was Scott right, Could he do it or was he just too scared.

Scott grabs the gun, Chris struggles to keep ahold of it before it goes off in his hands.

Christian rushes to Chris "Are you okay."

"I didn't get shot..." Chris whispers as he looks over to Scott.

He was laying half off the bed, His chest was bleeding.

He was gasping for air.

"What did you do to me Chris, I loved you."

Chris stands stunned, Christian had his arms wrapped around him, Trying to give some kind of comfort.

The police arrive aswell as the ambulance.

Scott had died before they got there, Chris and Christian had to witness another human being die, Take his last breath.

They were both shaking by the time the police got there.

and still were by nightfall and by the ending of the police's questions.

"You can go home now, We're contact you if we need anything else."

Chris walks out to their car "Do Jeff & Shawn's house?." Chris asks.

"I guess so, You okay."

"Yeah, I'll be fine as long as your stay with me."

Christian grabs Chris "Always."

"So tell my how did you ever get in a relationship with that man." He asks.

"It's a long story, I don't want to talk about it, I just want to forget it."

Christian grabs Chris's hand. "Maybe we should look into getting a new house huh."

"Yeah, One with security cameras."

THE END.

Authors note: I wasn't intending this to be the last chapter but at-least it got finished sorry for the very, very long wait, I apologize.

I hope that this is a satisfying end to this story.


End file.
